criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Too Cruel for School/Transcript
Gloria Hayes: , if I'd known there were serial killers in Grimsborough, I'd have fought against my ex-husband moving our son here! Gloria: To think this "Rocket Cow Killer" is lurking around the same school Carter goes to! Gabriel: Well, according to 's latest discovery, the Rocket Cow Killer isn't targeting school kids, but their parents! Which makes YOU fit the victims' profile, Gloria! Gabriel: You'd better avoid Rocket Cow in case it's laced with amlodipine! We know that's how the killer murders their victims! Gloria: Don't you worry, Gabriel. I don't intend to become the victim of this sicko. I'm also keeping Carter out of school for now. Gloria: But you and I should have a look around Fairview High, , and search for more leads! Gloria: It's less busy now that the classes are over, and only a few kids are around for afternoon activities. Are you ready? Outside Fairview High School... Gloria: Alright, , let's find out why our Rocket Cow Killer is so interested in Fairview High- Pippa: <Rank> ! Thank God you're here! Pippa: I remember you sorted out that terrible mess at the zoo! But this... this is worse! Gloria: Miss Goldfinch? You're the science teacher, right? What's the matter? Pippa: There's a... dead body in my classroom! You'd better come with me, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Science Classroom. Pippa Goldfinch: There! , that girl is dead! Look at her face! It's... it's... Gloria: Ugh, you'd better look away, Miss Goldfinch! Yes, the victim's face is badly burned. Gloria: But I bet those burns weren't what killed her. , check out those bruises on the girl's neck! They clearly look like strangulation marks. Gloria: Miss Goldfinch, can you tell us this girl's name? Was she one of your students? Pippa (sweating): Yes, it's... it's Vicky Lopez from 12th grade. My goodness, I- Gloria: Miss Goldfinch, why don't you wait outside while secures the crime scene? We'll take your statement shortly. (Pippa leaves.) Gloria: I agree. , this can't be our serial killer's work. Strangulation and disfigurement aren't their modus operandi. But Martine will tell us the rest. Gloria: Meanwhile, that backpack next to the body must've been the victim's! I agree, looking through it is a good starting point! Gloria: , I'm glad to have pulled Carter out of school just this morning! I dread to think this could've happened to him! Gloria: But you're right, we've got homework to do: find out who killed a senior at Fairview High! Take Miss Goldfinch's witness statement. Pippa: Oh, Detective, I wish you were only here to discuss Carter's grades instead of a dead student in my classroom! Pippa: As if those rumors of a serial killer weren't disruptive enough to the learning environment! Gloria: Miss Goldfinch, I can assure you that the serial killer has nothing to do with this murder. Now, can we talk about Vicky Lopez? Pippa: Vicky arrived at Fairview High last semester. She was quite intelligent, and I thought she'd settled in well. Pippa: But clearly, she wasn't paying attention when I explained the classroom rules! Or she wouldn't have been in the lab after class! Pippa: Students are forbidden to enter the lab without supervision! , this is what happens when teenagers just do whatever they please! Gloria: Well, it takes more than a breach of classroom rules to kill a teenager! But do call us if you remember anything else, Miss Goldfinch. (Pippa leaves.) Gloria: , Carter's always saying Miss Goldfinch is obsessed with discipline. I'm starting to see his point. Gloria: Anyway, I know where we might learn more about our victim, . The kids like to hang out at the school cafeteria. I'll show you the way! Investigate Cafeteria. Gloria: This is the cafeteria, . As you can guess from the decoration, the Grim Badgers are gearing up for a big match. Carter can't stop talking about it. Gloria: But who knows what other teenage dramas play out here every lunchtime, . Friendship, romance, rivalry... What was Vicky's part in all this, I wonder? Gloria: Oh, goodie! A lost phone! Let's crack the code and we might get closer to the answer! Gloria: And that torn poster might reveal what's gripping Fairview High these days. Arts and crafts time, ! Let's restore those pieces! Examine Torn Poster. Gloria: That poster shows our victim as a cheerleader, ! Gloria: And she was apparently besties with that girl next to her. Let's run her through the system to get her name! Examine Unknown Girl. Gloria: , the other cheerleader on the poster with our victim is called Chelsea Bloom. Gloria: A teenager's best friend could be a fantastic witness, if only we could hit the right tone with her! Gloria: And if Chelsea has cheerleading practice, she must still be at school! Let's find her! Ask Chelsea about her friendship with the victim. Chelsea: Oh em gee, it's the police! If this is some youth campaign, I'm bored already! Gloria: I'm afraid it's more serious, Chelsea. Vicky Lopez was murdered. Chelsea: Murde... WHAT? Lady, are you tripping? Vicky would never die on me! Chelsea: Vicky is LITERALLY my best friend! My only equal in the abyss that is Fairview High! Gloria: I know this is hard for you, Chelsea, but it's true. We found her body in the science classroom. Chelsea: What? Why was she there? Today's cheerleading practice day! Chelsea (crying): So, she's really gone! I... I can't even! Gloria: Did anything unusual happen to Vicky recently? At school, or at home? Chelsea: "Unusual"? What kind of question is that? Chelsea: Vicky and I were co-captains of the cheerleading team! We were the goddesses who ruled this school! And I won't take her death lightly! Examine Locked Phone. Gloria: Sweet, ! This is Vicky's phone! The gateway to her secrets! Let's see what Cathy finds in it! Analyze Victim's Phone. Carter: Is it true that someone from school was murdered? And Miss Goldfinch found her in the classroom? Gloria: Carter? What are you doing in Cathy's lab? Cathy (with Carter): Carter rang the station to ask when you'd be home, Gloria. I told him he could come by. He was no bother, really! In fact, he helped me with Vicky's phone! Gloria: I'd rather he didn't get mixed up in this. But what's done is done. What have you found? Cathy: , Vicky's been receiving threatening emails and texts for weeks. They all came from the same number, but it's a burner phone. You know, those cheapo ones for anonymous trolling. Cathy: This messages were always the same: "Victory is white and red, Vicky, I will kill you dead!" Gloria: "White and red"? That sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it... Carter: Come on, Mom! You should know this! White and red are the colors of the Grim Badgers! Our school's football team! Carter: And the fans have a chant that goes: "Victory is red and white, Grim Badgers are born to fight! Victory is white and red, Grim Badgers will kill you dead!" Gloria: So the killer used a football chant to threaten the victim? "Vicky, I will kill you dead"? Cathy: Exactly! Thank Carter for this new lead, ! Your killer is a Grim Badgers supporter! Examine Victim's Backpack. Gloria: , nothing in Vicky's backpack rings alarm bells. Just books, leaflets, and her timetable... Gloria: ... Which, incidentally, confirms that Vicky had no science class this afternoon. But there's a note about her mom working late- Gloria: Dang, you're right! We've got to notify Vicky's mom of the murder! Gloria: Let's see, Vicky's records show that her mother, Dana Lopez, works downtown in an office. Gloria: This is the least fun part of the job, ... But it must be done. I'll drive us to Mrs Lopez's office! Inform Mrs Lopez that her daughter is dead. Dana: The police is here? About my daughter? This must be a misunderstanding. Vicky knows better than to embarrass me at work! Gloria: Mrs Lopez, we're terribly sorry, but your daughter was murdered. Dana: Murdered? But... she was alive when I drove her to school this morning! You mean I can't trust a school to keep my child alive for a day? Dana: I moved here from New York for a fresh start after my divorce! I thought keeping a teenager out of trouble would be easier here! But now's she dead! Gloria: Mrs Lopez, I know from experience divorce can be hard on kids. Do you think Vicky was emotionally vulnerable? Dana: "Vulnerable"? Please, do I look like I'd pander to that kind of thing in my house? Vicky knew I had expectations of her. Dana: And now that my child is dead, I have expectations of you too, ! Find her killer, and fast! Gloria: Dang, , I know that grief can bring out the weird side of people, but this woman is unbelievable! Gloria: With a mother like Dana Lopez, poor Vicky didn't need enemies... Anyway, let's move on! Autopsy Victim's Body. Martine: Hello, ! I hear this poor girl was found dead in a school science lab. Martine: That brings back memories. I used to have the hots for our science teacher, Mr Payne, until one day I walked into the lab and there he was, experimenting with- Gloria: Why don't you leave the rest to our imagination, Martine. Martine: You're more interested in murder than romance. Gotcha! Martine: Well, the burns on the victim's face were caused by sulphuric acid. Pretty standard stuff to keep in a school's science lab, though it's highly corrosive. Martine: The pattern of the burns leaves no doubt that the killer threw the acid in the victim's face. From what I can tell, Vicky was still alive then. Gloria: How awful! So she was first burned with acid, and then strangled? Martine: Exactly. The bruises indicate that she was strangled from behind, with something like a cord or a rope. Martine: What's more, I found chewing gum stuck in the victim's hair, at the back of her head. The killer must've spat it out while they strangled Vicky. Gloria: So, our killer chews gum? In my day, we got detention for that, but this weirdo will be facing jail when you bust them, ! Later, in the office... Gloria: , we went to Fairview High School to learn more about our Rocket Cow Killer... Gloria: ... but instead, we found a dead student in the science classroom! Gloria: The killer threw sulphuric acid in her face, then strangled her. Gloria: We found no evidence that Vicky was in trouble at school. She was a cheerleader, like her best friend... Gloria: And her mom isn't the warmest and most supportive of people, but- Chief Parker: ! There's trouble at the old drive-in movie theater! And it involves a student from Fairview High! Gloria: The drive-in? What's going on? Chief Parker: A girl is shouting about your victim, and threatening suicide! Chapter 2 Gloria Hayes: , I'm glad to have kept my son out of school today, given that a Fairview High student was just murdered... Gloria: We found Vicky Lopez disfigured by acid and strangled in a classroom. Gloria: We've discarded the possibility of it being the Rocket Cow Killer's work, but- Chief Parker: ! There's an ongoing incident in the drive-in movie theater! And it involves a student from Fairview High! Gloria: The drive-in? What's going on, Chief? Chief Parker: A girl interrupted the screening by climbing on a car, shouting about your victim, and threatening to kill herself! Gloria: Suicide threats? In connection with Vicky's murder? I'm ready, , we're checking this out! At the drive-in theater... Chelsea (holding a burning match, crying): Don't try to stop me! I've decided to end my life in a blaze of flames! Gloria: Oh no, , it's Chelsea... Gloria: Listen, honey... Why don't we talk this through? Chelsea: There's nothing to talk about! I refuse to live in a world without Vicky! Gloria: Chelsea, all that match will do is set your hair on fire! Please, just put it out! (The match fizzes out.) Chelsea (holding a match, crying): , I can't take it anymore! This was Vicky's favorite place, and I'm overwhelmed with memories and guilt! Chelsea (crying): Vicky KNEW she was going to die! Last time we were here, her Bucci wallet was stolen! She said it was a sign that someone was after her! I should've listened! Gloria: Now, now, Chelsea. It's unlikely that Vicky was killed for her designer wallet. Listen, someone will drive you home, and everything will look better in the morning. Okay? (Chelsea leaves.) Gloria: Phew! Chelsea may be a little fond of drama, but suicide is a real danger at this age. I don't want to see another kid get hurt, ! Gloria: And you're right, Chelsea also gave us a hot lead: Vicky loved this drive-in. We should look around for clues! Investigate Drive-In. Gloria: , I knew there was a drive-in theater in Grimsborough, but I'm a NetFilms in my jammies kinda gal! The place looks popular with the kids, though. Any good finds? Gloria: Whoa, look at that pendant necklace! Nothing says "Vicky, I love you" like a giant golden heart studded with rubies! Gloria: Did Vicky have a boyfriend? There's some stain on the necklace... that should tell us more! Gloria: But what's with that wallet? There's nothing in it, and we have bigger fish to fry- Gloria: Oh, stupid me, you're right! Chelsea said Vicky's Bucci wallet was stolen here... This must be the one! Maybe dusting it for fingerprints will reveal the thief! Gloria: And you want to search the old trash can, too? Hah, Jones told me you liked that! Alright, let's see what the youth of Grimsborough tosses away! Examine Trash Can. Gloria: , that's a bottle of sulphuric acid! The same substance Vicky was attacked with! You think it was discarded by the killer? Gloria: We should send this bottle to Rupert. Just don't get any of that acid on your fingers! Analyze Acid Bottle. Rupert: , I've examined this bottle of sulphuric acid you found at the drive-in. The concentration is consistent with your victim's injuries. Gloria: So, the killer tried to discard the bottle far from the school... I bet they thought they were being clever! Rupert: Not clever enough to wear protective gloves when handling the bottle. Which is how they left traces of ginger beer on the label. Rupert: Contrary to its name, ginger beer is a non-alcoholic soft drink. It was invented in Yorkshire in the mid-18th century, allegedly by a couple of miners, who- Amir: Blink twice if you want me to save you, ! Rupert may never stop talking about Yorkshire without intervention! Rupert: Hush, young whippersnapper! But if you remember one thing I said, , let it be this: the killer left ginger beer on the bottle! Gloria: Knowing our killer drinks ginger beer is all we need! Good work, boys! Gloria: And you're right, : with this new evidence in mind, we'd better drop by the school cafeteria! Investigate Cafeteria Tables. Gloria: Cool, a football trophy! We know Vicky was a cheerleader, and the killer supports the Grim Badgers, so we can't go wrong with this! Gloria: The inscription on the bottom says, "From the cheerleaders and the Grim Badgers." So this was the kids' gift to their coach! Let's decipher his name on the plaque! Gloria: And yep, we should restore that torn paper, too! We're making progress, ! Examine Trophy. Gloria: So the football trophy was given to one Coach Kirk. I don't really know the guy, . Carter's more into video games than sports... Gloria: But you're right, if the kids gave him this trophy, he must be well-liked. Who knows, Vicky might've confided in him! Let's have a chat with Coach Kirk! Ask Coach Kirk about Vicky. Kirk: Faster! Faster! Quarterback, are you taking a nap or what? Gloria (presenting her badge): Coach Kirk? Grimsborough PD, we need to talk. Kirk: Oh, yeah. I've been informed about Vicky's death. Very sad. It will hit the kids hard. Kirk: But we can't afford to sit and mope! That's not how the Grim Badgers roll! Gloria: Coach, it seems like the kids look up to you. Did you ever get the impression that Vicky was in trouble? Kirk: , the kids don't come to me to discuss their troubles! They come because they know I'll turn them into champions! Kirk: Now if you excuse me, I need a swig of my ginger beer. Yelling at these sloths is thirsty work! Examine Torn Paper. Gloria: , this letter was addressed to Vicky... by a law firm! About a court hearing! Gloria: Layers don't like to divulge information about their clients, so it might be tricky to find out more. Gloria: Oh, you think Ramirez could make some phone calls for us? Awesome, let's give this letter to him! Analyze Legal Letter. Ramirez: , I've called a lawyer friend and he was able to confirm what this letter to your victim was about. Ramirez: When Vicky's parents divorced, Vicky's father set up a trust fund for her. He's quite wealthy, you see. Ramirez: Intially, Vicky's mother was appointed to manage the fund. However, once Vicky turned 18, she gained full rights over her money. Gloria: So far so good. But why's the court involved? Ramirez: Because Mrs Lopez is contesting the decision. In short, she was taking her own daughter to court over the money! Gloria: Seriously? , I know divorce is difficult, but I'll never understand parents who'd pull such crap on their own kids! Gloria: Alright, I think we need to see Mrs Lopez about this! Ask Mrs Lopez about the legal dispute with her daughter. Gloria: Mrs Lopez, why were you contesting the decision to give Vicky full access to her father's money? Dana: , Vicky might've turned 18, but she was still a child! I didn't want her to blow all the money on makeup and designer handbags! Dana: My ex was showering Vicky with cash, but he didn't pay a cent of alimony to me! Hello, I was the one paying the bills! Gloria: I see. And now that Vicky's dead, you'll inherit her fortune as her next of kin. Dana: Are you implying I killed my own child for money, ? Well, I had ridiculous accusations thrown at me during the divorce, but this really takes the cake! Examine Empty Wallet. Gloria: Awesome, ! Let's send these fingerprints to the lab and see who stole Vicky's wallet! Analyze Fingerprints. Cathy: Guys, the fingerprint results on the victim's wallet were quite a surprise! Some of them, as expected, belong to Vicky herself... Cathy: But I've also found another set that matches a suspect from one of your old case files, ! Gloria: An old case? Interesting! Cathy: It was before your time, Gloria, or even mine! I was still in college five years ago. Cathy: The case involved a twelve-year-old boy who accidentally killed his best friend. He was sent to juvie for a year. Cathy: Well, guess what! The prints on Vicky's wallet belong to this same boy: Julian Ramis! He's now 17 years old, and goes to Fairview High! Gloria: A Fairview student with a murder conviction? Now we're talking! , I sure want to know what this Julian was doing with Vicky's wallet! Ask Julian about Vicky's wallet. Julian: Hey, I... recognize you, ! You're the detective who put me in prison all those years ago. Are you here to ruin my life some more? Gloria: Actually, we're here because one of your classmates was murdered. Julian: Is it that serial killer again? I've heard they're still on the loose. But you're grasping at straws if you think I know anything about it, ! Gloria: This has nothing to do with the serial killer. Do you recognize this wallet, Julian? Julian: Uhm, yeah, it looks like the wallet Vicky Lopez flashes around. Preppy New York chick. Cheerleader, too. I've seen her at the Badgers' matches. What- Julian: Wait, you mean it's Vicky who got murdered? And you think I had something to do with it? Julian: Vicky dropped her wallet at the cafeteria and I gave it back to her, that's all! Julian: , I haven't had a single run-in with the law in four years! Just a detention for chewing gum, that's all! Examine Gold Necklace. Gloria: , I'm intrigued to know who gave this necklace to Vicky! And now that you've isolated that substance, the microscope might have the answer! Examine Pink Substance. Gloria: So the substance on Vicky's necklace was perfume? A scent called Moulin Rose? Gloria: Hang on, I remember Chelsea was enveloped in a sweet aroma when we spoke to her... I just thought it was the scent of dramatic exaggeration! Gloria: Could Chelsea have given this necklace to Vicky? That goes a bit beyond being BFFs! Gloria: You're right, , we'd better check up on Chelsea and ask her about this! Ask Chelsea about the heart necklace. Chelsea: , I don't know what came over me before. I'm normally not a drama llama AT ALL! Gloria: Glad you're feeling better. Just a quick question about this necklace... is there anything you haven't told us about you and Vicky? Chelsea: Well, if you must know, ... I was in love with Vicky! No jewelry could do her beauty justice! Chelsea: I saw us as the first same-sex power couple of cheerleading in the history of the Grim Badgers! Gloria: So you told her about your feelings? Chelsea: Yes, but Vicky turned me down. She said she loved me, but "not like that." Chelsea: She was obviously in denial, . Still, her rejection hurt me. I spat out my chewing gum and tore the necklace off her neck. Chelsea (crying): And now Vicky's dead, and she'll never realize she was in love with me all along! Gloria: Oh, boy! It ain't easy to be young and in love for the first time! Later, at the station... Gloria: , it's revision time! I feel like this investigation is a tough nut to crack! Gloria: One lead involves a legal dispute between Vicky and her mother, about control over Vicky's money. Gloria: We also discovered what one of Vicky's classmates has a prior murder conviction. Julian Ramis' prints were found on Vicky's wallet, but that's not enough to charge him. Gloria: Meanwhile, you talked Chelsea Bloom out of setting her hair on fire at the drive-in. She was, apparently, in love with the victim. Gloria: , I dread the day when my Carter reaches the age of- Amir (sweating): Uhm, Gloria... speaking of Carter... Amir (sweating): I'm afraid the kid had a... minor accident in the lab. Gloria: What?! Amir, what happened to my boy? Chapter 3 Gloria Hayes: , we're investigating a teenager's murder at Fairview High. A girl was burned with acid and then strangled. Gloria: Between her teachers, classmates, and controlling mother, Vicky had plenty of drama in her life. Gloria: , I dread the day when Carter- Amir (sweating): Uhm, Gloria... speaking of Carter... He had a... minor accident in the lab. Gloria: What?! Amir, what are you talking about? Carter (green): I'm fine, Mom! Gloria: Carter? You're... you're... green! Amir (sweating): I was explaining to Carter how canthaxanthin works... I didn't expect him to actually eat it! But it's harmless, Gloria, I promise! Gloria: Harmless? He's- Carter (green): Yeah, I glow in the dark, too! Imagine the cosplay potential! Gloria: Both of you, go back to the lab and think about what you've done! Gloria: and I are going back to the school because we have a murder to solve. You'd better behave yourselves while we're gone! Investigate Science Lab Sink. Gloria: , is that plastic bag what I think it is? Drugs, in Carter's school? Good grief! Gloria: We can vacuum up a sample to be sure, but five bucks says it won't be tea leaves! Gloria: I see you also found Vicky's lab tools. If only science had an answer to her murder, too! Alright, let's look in the box! Gloria: , it's time to pull our socks up and bust this killer before the school bell rings! Examine Suspicious Grass. Gloria: Let's get this sample to the lab, ! If the substance really is drugs, we need to know who brought it to the school! Analyze Grass Sample. Amir (with Rupert): Hi, . Since you're here to talk about drugs, I'll let Rupert handle this. He was the one who was around during the Summer of Love... Rupert: Amir, how many times do I have to tell you? I never did drugs, in the 60s or otherwise! Gloria: Getting back to the point: so that substance really was drugs! In my son's school! Rupert: Indeed. As you suspected, , your sample was cannabis. And it doesn't speak highly of Fairview High, especially in light of the recent murder. Rupert: The good news is that I managed to isolate not one, but two different DNA sequences in your sample. Rupert: One strand belonged to Vicky Lopez, and another matched one of your suspects: Julian Ramis! Gloria: Julian Ramis? The kid with a criminal record, smoking pot at school with our victim? Gloria: You're right, , time to turn up the heat on Julian! Confront Julian about the drugs. Gloria: I'm afraid you're in trouble, Julian. We found these drugs with your and Vicky's DNA all over them. Julian (sweating): What? , I can't believe you've busted me! Julian: Alright, I smoke a joint sometimes to relax. Big deal! You'd never have found out if it wasn't for that dimwit Vicky Lopez! Julian: She was hella stressed out because of her mom, and BEGGED me for some weed! So I agreed to sell Vicky an ounce of my own stash. Just that one time, I swear! Julian: It was a mistake! Vicky never even paid me! That's why I took her wallet! Gloria: Stealing and bringing drugs to school are criminal offenses, Julian. And that's assuming you haven't done anything worse. We're going to take you into custody. Julian: FINE! Throw me back in jail for smoking pot! I'm already a criminal in everyone's eyes, it makes no difference! Examine Victim's Lab Tools. Gloria: You found an essay among Vicky's lab tools, . And it's about "The Science Behind Admitting Your Mistakes"? Gloria: Well, apparently, Vicky failed this assignment. I agree, , we should recover her teacher's faded notes! Examine Victim's Essay. Gloria: So Miss Goldfinch wrote a harsh note on Vicky's essay: "You'll learn the hard way that being a brat does NOT make you a scientist!" Gloria: Hmm, Miss Goldfinch claimed that Vicky was a bright student! But it looks like they had disciplinary issues. Gloria: I agree, we should quiz Miss Goldfinch about this! Talk to Miss Goldfinch about Vicky's essay. Pippa: , can I report students for littering? Chelsea and Julian left their ginger beer bottles everywhere, as usual! Gloria: Miss Goldfinch, we aren't here for that. found the insults you left on Vicky's essay! But you told us you appreciated her intelligence! Pippa: Ah, you've found that disgraceful thing, ! Pippa: Vicky was a smart girl, yes! But intelligence is no excuse for appalling behavior! That essay about "The Science Behind Admitting Your Mistakes" was a thinly disguised insult! Pippa: You see, I made a mistake in class about the boiling point of sulphuric acid. Vicky gleefully corrected me in front of everyone! Then she wrote that essay to humiliate me even more! Gloria: So, Vicky flaunted her knowledge about sulphuric acid, and you threatened to teach her a lesson about respect? An interesting coincidence! Pippa: It wasn't a threat! It was a learning opportunity about actions and consequences! Pippa: , Vicky was a typical entitled millennial, and I'm not the only teacher who thought so! Just go and ask Coach Kirk! Pippa: And speaking of that, I've gotta go help make Grim Badgers banners for the championship! I'm already late! Gloria: , Miss Goldfinch certainly held a grudge against Vicky... And she said that Coach Kirk, too, had complaints about the girl! Gloria: Interesting that the Coach didn't mention it before! You're right, we'd better talk to him again! Ask Coach Kirk about Vicky's behavior. Gloria: Coach Kirk, we've been told that you had complaints about Vicky's behavior. Care to elaborate? Kirk: Who told you that, ? Kirk: Anyway, I'm a straight-talking fella, so I'll tell you: Vicky was a bad influence on the Grim Badgers! Gloria: A bad influence? How so? Kirk: Well, she first turned the cheerleaders into fashion-obsessed boy magnets! Then the boys started to arrive late, or skip training... Kirk: They all became more interested in dating that winning championships! Kirk: But you can't be a champion without focus and discipline! I should've kicked Vicky out before she ruined the team's morale! Gloria: Well, Vicky's death conveniently solved that problem for you! Kirk: Don't think I'm heartless, ! When I heard about Vicky's murder, I was so shocked I swallowed my chewing gum! Kirk: But I can't deny it's great to have my team concentrate on what's important: football! Later, at the station... Gloria: , we've uncovered some troubling aspects of Vicky's life at Fairview High... Gloria: Apparently, several teachers complained about Vicky's lack of respect and bad influence on the other students... Gloria: And then we discovered she bought pot from a classmate, Julian Ramis! , if every teenager's hiding so many secrets, I'm in for a tough ride with Carter! Gloria: I feel we need to clear our heads... You think we should go to the drive-in? Gloria: Yeah, we know Vicky liked the drive-in, and the killer also went there after the murder! Alright, I'm in! Investigate Car Trunk. Gloria: , that looks like a suggestion box from the science classroom! Why on earth is it here? Gloria: You're right, we'd better open that lock on it! Gloria: And I agree, we should restore that torn fabric, too. We know the killer came here after the murder, so anything could be significant! Gloria: , we'll crack this case before the credits start rolling on the screen behind us, I know it! Examine Torn Fabric. Gloria: , this cloth you restored looks like a hand towel from the school lab! Gloria: And those holes... they could be acid burns! Gloria: You're right, this towel might've been dropped here by the killer! Off to the lab with it, quick! Analyze Hand Towel. Amir: , I found traces of sulphuric acid on this towel. There's no doubt it's originally from your primary crime scene, the classroom. Amir: My hypothesis was that the killer used this towel to wipe acid off something. Most likely, their own hands - the pain was probably an incentive. Gloria: Yeah, I remember Rupert said they weren't wearing gloves when they handled the acid bottle. So, what did you find? Amir: Assuming the killer touched the towel, I looked for organic cells in the fabric... and bingo! I found blood! It's definitely the killer's, since it didn't match your victim's blood type. Amir: , I can tell you that your killer's blood type is A+! Gloria: Great! So the killer's blood type will be their downfall! A fitting conclusion to a murder in a science lab! Examine Locked Box. Gloria: , why on earth was that computer cable in the science classroom's suggestion box? And why was it dumped here? Gloria: Alright... What we do know is that this cable came from our crime scene! Let's just see what the lab guys make of it! Analyze Computer Cable. Rupert: Oh, , you won't believe what happened! Martine nearly strangled me! Gloria: She... What? Rupert: She said it was only to demonstrate strangulation with this computer cable found... But I didn't like the way she kept quoting Jean-Paul Sartre! Gloria: Alright, Rupert, once you've recovered from your run-in with French existentialism, perhaps you could tell us what the heck this is about. Rupert: Well, I found some skin cells on this computer cable. Martine confirmed they were the victim's. Gloria: So this cable is our murder weapon! Was there anything else on it, Rupert? Rupert: Traces of a disinfectant solution on the surface, used to clean gold jewelry. Notably, earrings. Rupert: And because Vicky didn't wear gold earrings, I conclude that the product came from your earring-toting killer! Gloria: So we're chasing a killer who wears gold earrings! They'll go real well with metal handcuffs, ! After completing all the tasks... Gloria: , we have the evidence to arrest Vicky's killer! They won't be saved by the bell, that's for sure! Take care of the killer now! Gloria: Coach Kirk, you're under arrest for Vicky Lopez's murder! Kirk: Me? Arrested for murder? , I don't have time for parlor games, I have a championship to win in three weeks! Gloria: We know football's all you care about, Coach. You threatened Vicky with the Grim Badgers' chant! Kirk: Every self-respecting Fairview student and teacher knows our chant! Gloria: But it was you who attacked Vicky with acid! You thought throwing away the bottle at the drive-in would cover your tracks, but found it! Kirk: I don't know enough about science to go near acid! If I wanted to kill someone, I'd do it like an athlete: with my bare hands! Gloria: Actually, you did it with a computer cable, but that's close enough. We found it, together with the towel you used to wipe off your hands. You've lost this game, Coach! Kirk: Alright... I'm not smart enough to argue with you, ! I admit it: I killed Vicky. Gloria: But why, Coach? Vicky sure had a bit of an attitude, but that's no reason- Kirk: Disrupting my team's training was one thing! Making allegations against ME was another! Gloria: Allegations? What do you mean? Kirk: Vicky claimed that I... behaved inappropriately with the cheerleaders. She talked a lot of crock about me abusing my authority and whatnot! Kirk: All that noise just because I checked on the girls in the shower from time to time! A bit of masculine admiration never hurt anyone, I always say! Gloria: Check on the girls in the... Are you kidding me? You were perving on your students? Kirk: See? This is exactly the kind of misunderstanding I wanted to avoid when I asked Vicky not to say anything to the principal. Kirk: I tried sending her threats at first, to keep her quiet... but she kept nattering on about "harassment"! She said she'd get me fired! Kirk: Today, I cornered her in the classroom. I only wanted to talk! But I got angry, and... I grabbed a bottle and threw the contents in her face! Kirk: When I saw what the acid did, I panicked. I'd disfigured a girl for life, and she'd have testified against me! So I... I strangled her with that cable. Kirk: I knew Vicky was trouble the first time I saw her, and I was right! She ruined my life! Gloria: Your life? What about Vicky's life? You killed a student for daring to stand up to your disgusting harassment of her classmates! You're under arrest! Judge Powell: Mr Kirk, you committed a brutal assault on your student. Do you have anything to say? Kirk: I acted on impulse, Your Honor. I was thinking of my team and my career. Vicky threatened to take all that away from me. Judge Powell: Your career was to be responsible for those children! To be an adult they can trust! Not to take advantage of them! Judge Powell: Your abuse of power towards the cheerleaders will be investigated separately. For killing Vicky Lopez, you're sentenced to 30 years in jail. Kirk: 30 years? Darn, the Badgers will never win another Championship again! Gloria: , Vicky's murder was just scratching the surface of everything that's wrong at Fairview High! Gloria: I can't believe that football coach abused his position to spy on young girls! And then committed murder to cover up his crime! Gloria: At least now the monster is behind bars... Gloria: ... But I'm still worried about Julian's drug use... Gloria: And, of course, the Rocket Cow Killer targeting the parents of Fairview students! Gloria: , it looks like we have a few more exams to pass before we can graduate from Fairview High! Old Friends, New Beginnings (5/6) Chief Diane Parker: , I knew you'd solve Vicky Lopez's murder, and you didn't disappoint! Chief Parker: But I'm sure you know that we can't rest on our laurels while the Rocket Cow Killer is at large! Chief Parker: We know the killer targets parents of Fairview High students. Perhaps you should bring Principal Wilcox up to date and pick her brain for leads! Gloria: , I'll come with you to see Ms Wilcox. Jones: , Dr Gibbs also wants a word. Do you think you'll have a minute before you go? Jones: Great, I'll call in the doc! Then you and Gloria can see Ms Wilcox! See what Dr Gibbs wants to say. Greg: , I understand you've taken a young patient of mine into custody. Jones: Ah, Julian Ramis, yes. He was found in possession of drugs in school. Are you his physician? Greg: Indeed! And I'm here to ask you to drop the charges against him. Greg: I believe Julian's behavior is a symptom of untreated depression. Substance abuse is a common form of self-medication. Greg: Without intervention, the self-destructive behavior might worsen! Julian needs psychological help, not criminal charges! Jones: Hmm... to drop the charges on medical grounds, we'll need proof that Julian's behavior is a symptom of depression. Greg: , I'm confident that if you access Julian's personal belongings, you'll find proof of Julian's troubled mental state. Jones: Alright, we'll go back to the classroom for Julian's stuff. We'll keep you informed, doctor! Investigate Science Classroom. Jones: , if we need proof that Julian's depressed, his laptop might be the ticket! Can you crack his password? Examine Julian's Laptop. Jones: , I say we send Julian's unlocked laptop to Gabriel! He'll know if Dr Gibbs is right about the kid's depression! Analyze Unlocked Laptop. Gabriel: , the contents of this laptop leave no doubt that Julian is a bright but severely depressed young man. Jones: So Dr Gibbs was right! He wants the kid released for counseling. But we told him we needed proof. Gabriel: There's 50,000 words of proof on here! An autobiographical novel called "The Path of the Outcast." Gabriel: Listen to what Julian writes: "Rejected and despised by all, I walk a dark and tormented path, leading to despair. And I long to embrace it, for it is my only friend." Gabriel: In short, Julian's terribly lonely, riddled with guilt, convinced he has no future, and he's trying to forget it all by smoking pot. Jones: So, you're saying there's definitely medical grounds to release him into mandatory counseling? Alright, , let's talk to Julian! Talk to Julian about the conditions of his release. Julian: , are you here to lock me up forever for that pot? Julian: Not that it matters. As "the murderer kid," I don't have much of a future in Grimsborough anyway. I might as well embrace the criminal life! Jones: Julian, you can do better than that. You're talented and intelligent... And you have people who support you. Julian: No one supports me! My classmates avoid me, and the teachers won't look me in the eye! Like they expect me to go on a murder spree at any minute! Jones: Well, Dr Gibbs and our team's psych expert don't think like that. They know you're depressed, and want to help you get better. Jones: Julian, we're willing to drop the charges against you if you'll consent to counseling with Dr Gibbs. But there'll be no skipping these sessions. Julian: Really? You guys would do this for me? Julian: , just... thank you. I'll see the doc, I swear! You won't regret letting me go! (Julian leaves.) Jones: Well, , let's hope he's right and we won't regret this. Now let's grab something to eat before we do the paperwork! Talk to the Principal about the serial killer. Rosamund: Officers, you must be getting a terrible impression of this school! Murders, lecherous football coaches... Rosamund: But this serial killer targeting parents could be the nail in the coffin for Fairview! We might have to close! Gloria: Hopefully not, Ms Wilcox. We're making headway. Now we're trying to establish how the killer selects the parents they target. Gloria: We've run out of leads concerning the victims themselves... So we're wondering if there's something their children have in common. Rosamund: I thought you might ask, so I compiled some information on the affected students. I have it right- Rosamund: Drats, I must've left the file in the cafeteria! My goodness- Gloria: Don't worry, principal. will find your file in the cafeteria. Rosamund: Great! , please accept this contribution from me! It's the least I can do! Investigate Cafeteria. Gloria: , that folder has the school's logo, and it's "Confidential"... But the cover is so stained it's illegible. Gloria: Let's restore the writing and see if these are the principal's notes on the students whose parents got killed! Examine Stained Folder. Gloria: , this is definitely the principal's folder, about the students whose parents were murdered! Gloria: Let's give these documents to Cathy! Anything we learn about these kids might explain why the Rocket Cow Killer targeted their parents! Analyze Student Files. Gloria: So, Cathy, what did you glean from these student files? Are we any closer to why the Rocket Cow Killer targeted their parents? Cathy: It was confusing at first because I didn't know what I was looking for in all that jumble of data... Cathy: But then I saw the pattern! , these kids all had fights with their parents shortly before the parents were murdered! Gloria: Fights? Come on, every parent fights with their kid from time to time! Cathy: Yes, but the Rocket Cow Killer doesn't seem to like it. And the reasons for the fight don't seem to matter. Each time, the parent dies soon after an argument. Gloria: Geez! But why's the serial killer reacting this way? Are they trying to protect the kids? Gloria: Darn it, , I'm sure we're onto something, but how on earth do we turn this into our advantage? Carter: Erm, Mom? ? I think I can help. Gloria: Carter? What did I tell you about eavesdropping? Carter: Just hear me out, Mom! I think I got this! Gloria: Well... you go to Fairview High, too, after all. Alright, Carter, but be quick, and Cathy don't have all day! Ask Carter about his idea. Gloria: Alright, Carter, what's your idea? Carter: , I heard you talk about the serial killer. Which, for the record, is SUPER COOL! Carter: But when you said they kill parents who fight with their kids, I thought... Carter: ... what if Mom and I had a fake fight in front of the school to lure out the serial killer? We can yell really loudly and make a big scene! Carter: And if the killer comes, Mom will karate-chop them, like the Ninja Hamster in my favorite cartoon! Gloria: Okay, Ninja Hamster aside, this is not a bad idea, Carter! A staged fight could lure the killer to us! After all, I already fit the victims' profile... Carter: See? I told you it was a great plan! Cathy: Guys, are you serious? , this sounds crazy to me! Gloria will be in danger! Carter: Come on, ! You know Mom will be fine! She's more awesome than the Ninja Hamster! And she definitely won't drink any Rocket Cow, right? Cathy: No! Guys, you don't understand! Refusing to drink Rocket Cow won't help if the killer realizes Gloria is a cop, and we're onto them! Cathy: Just now, Gabriel told me it's possible that the killer might deviate from their modus operandi. Especially if they feel cornered or provoked. Cathy: At least, let me give Gloria a wireless panic button. I'll expect you to stay in regular contact with the station! And I'm briefing the Chief about this now. Carter: Cool! , you wear this, to blend in with the school crowd! Soon after, in front of Fairview High... Carter: Ready, Mom? Alright, pretend to be angry for the serial killer! Gloria: Alright... Hmm... Young man, what did you just say? Carter: I said... Uhm... Mom, why can't I come to the drive-in with you? You promised! Gloria: No means no, Carter! It's not a movie for kids, and I'm going with a friend! Carter: But it's NOT FAIR! Gloria: Carter Alexander Hayes, get in the car! Now! will drive you home! Carter: YOU ARE THE WORST MOM EVER! I HATE YOU! Gloria: Good job, kiddo! Now, pretend to stomp away to 's car! I'll get in touch with the station soon! Later, at the station... Chief Parker: , it's been an eventful day. You got the charges dropped against Julian in exchange of mandatory counseling... Chief Parker: ... But now I'm concerned about Gloria, and your daring plan to set a trap for the Rocket Cow Killer! Any news from her? Cathy: No, Chief. After Gloria and Carter's pretend fight in front of the school, drove Carter home... Cathy: And Gloria was supposed to check in five minutes ago, but- RIIIING! RIIIING! Cathy (on the phone): Oh, the phone! Gloria, is that you? Gloria (on the phone): ! Our plan worked! I think the serial killer's following me! Cathy: What? Tell us where you are! Gloria: At the drive-in... And I think- (Gloria hangs up.) Cathy: Gloria? Gloria? Are you there? Cathy: , I lost her! She was saying she was being followed at the drive-in, and then I got cut off! Cathy: We must go to the drive-in, now! Investigate Drive-In. Cathy: , there's no sign of Gloria anywhere! What do we do now? Cathy: You want to look through that pile of leaves for clues? Alright, I'm really worried, so let's try! Examine Pile of Leaves. Cathy: , that necklace you found under the leaves is Gloria's! Cathy: And you're right, it's broken! Like someone tore it off her neck by force! Cathy: , this can only mean one thing... Cathy: Our trap worked, but it snapped the wrong person! The Rocket Cow Killer's got Gloria! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts